


one true love

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [11]
Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: sangmin was wonho's one true love
Relationships: Kim Sangmin/Shin Wonho
Series: June Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460





	one true love

**Author's Note:**

> day 11: One True Love
> 
> i had more hope for this one but!! I'm stuck and i figured i should just post it and move on

Wonho knew from the first moment he had met Sangmin that they were destined to be together. From his eye-crinkling smile to his fun bravado, how was it not possible for Wonho to fall for him?

The freshman dinner was when Wonho and him first met and it was impossible not to pay attention to the man when he sat across from Wonho, laughing and joking with those around them. It was as if a spotlight was on Sangmin and he was radiating friendliness and making Wonho crave the very idea of them being friends at least.


End file.
